


Piece by Piece

by sam_alamadingdong



Category: Alex and Ethan, AlexnEthan, Ethan and Alex - Fandom, EthannAlex
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Ethan and Alex - Freeform, Evil, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Possessed, Straight Relationship, alex and ethan - Freeform, first fic, gayrelationship, lgbtq+, not canon, not my OCs, relationships, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_alamadingdong/pseuds/sam_alamadingdong
Summary: Ethan and Alex social media AU!An AU where Ethan and Alex are famous on social media with their friends Sam and Lukas (Also Cinder and occasionally Gorf) they all live in an office like building called Swirlseypop inc. with the person who takes and uploads all their pictures, Swirlseypop (Emma). Swirls hasn't been acting her usual self as of lately, and Ethan, Alex, and Lukas haven't seen Sam for about a week since the incident. What happened to swirls? Where is sam? Guess you gotta read this now to find out😳ALSO This takes place around the time swirls uploaded the old designs getting thanos snapped!
Relationships: Alex/Ethan, Alex/Gorf, Alex/Lukas, Alex/Sam - Relationship, Cinder/Ethan, Ethan/Alex, Ethan/Cinder, Ethan/Lukas, Ethan/Sam, Gorf/Alex, Gorf/God, Gorf/Gorf, Lukas/Alex, Lukas/Ethan, Lukas/Sam, Sam/Alex, Sam/Ethan, Sam/Lukas
Kudos: 3





	Piece by Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Just note that this fic includes stuff like blood and all that if you're sensitive to that then please scoot on out of here I don't wanna cause you to have a panic attack! Also read the summary so you can have more of an understanding about the fanfiction/AU. These characters belong to @ swirlseypop not me!

I lied in bed, in the room all of us shared, looking blankly at the ceiling. We would have a photo shoot today, I tangled my hands into my hair and let out a long sigh, closing my eyes. I hope the people would like our new styles, mostly mine since my hair changed to a whole other color. Even if it wasn't my idea to change it and it was Alex's stupid idea. 'It'll look great' He said. I'm just glad swirls didn't get that mad about it.

Alex turned his head over at me as he sat criss-cross on his bed, "Whatcha doing, E?".

I turned my gaze over to him "Y'know just about the photo shoot, also about how she's gonna Photoshop our old looking selves interacting with how we look now. I'm also wondering how she's gonna get Sam into the new post.."

Alex nodded "Ah I see, you're thinking about Sam"

I rolled my eyes and rolled in bed facing the opposite way of him, I can't lie though he wasn't completely wrong. The last time we saw Sam she was fighting with swirls,, swirlsey was really mad and.. I don't wanna think about it too much.

Alex put a hand on my shoulder "Hey dude i'm sure she's okay, even if she got swirls mad I know she didn't get mad enough to hurt her or anything. Sam is probably just getting lectured or being taught poses and stuff"

I rolled back over facing him, slightly distressed "But you don't know that, Alex. I mean she's been in there for like a whole week and we don't have any idea of whats going on! What if she's being yelled at? What if she's being replaced? What if she's-" Before I could finish the door swung open.

Swirlsey stood at the door, her eyes shined vibrant green. "Are you guys coming to take pictures or what?"

Lukas sat up in his bed taking off his ear-pods and rubbing his eyes, "Yeah, Yeah we're coming," he yawned.

"Don't forget about your eye contact Lukas," She said as she shut the doors.

It was probably good I didn't finish my sentence "Guess we should go then,"

As I got up and reached for my hoodie, Alex grabbed onto my wrists "Ethan?"

I turned my head back at him "Hmm?"

"Lets.. lets just try not to upset her" He shot me a sorrowful smile "It'll be alright okay bro?"

I nodded my head in half agreement. Lukas got up to put in his eye contact, I still can't believe swirls wants him to pretend to be half blind. But y'know what? It ain't my business. I lazily pulled my hoodie over my head. I wonder if it'll be weird without Sam being there, she usually lightens up the mood and makes shooting pictures fun.

After getting ready I walk out of the room out into the main area, Today we we're shooting in front of a green screen (For obvious reasons) 

Swirlsey got her phone out "Okay so just pretend someones there,"

It was weird interacting with someone who wasn't there, I had to make all these facial expressions and at one point swirls had me press a button that did nothing, it was hella weird. 

After the photo shoot swirls started heading to her room, As she put her hand on the door handle I spoke from across the room.

"...When is Sam coming back?" My face had concern written all over it, I wish I could see more than her back right now, what if she's mad?

Swirls stopped in her tracks and stayed silent, a hot minute later she replied "Just.. give it a while. Stop asking questions"

With that she went into her room and closed the door behind her. That question didn't solve anything. I headed into our room groaning as I flopped face first onto my bed.

"Lmao same" Lukas replied dryly to my groans.

I sat up at the end of my bed and looked down at my feet "I asked her about Sam,,"

Alex turned his head "Huh?" Lukas didn't look at me but I could feel his gaze, I knew he was as concerned for Sam as I was, they're pretty close.

I took a deep breathe and looked up from the floor "She told me not to question it"

It was quiet for a minute. Alex got up and sat on my bed tossing an arm around me "Hey, i'm sure that can't mean anything bad? I mean come on we've known swirls for a couple years now right?"

"I.. I guess," From the corner of my eye I could see Lukas, he looked pretty upset.

Lukas decided to add on "Yeah, but somethings been off about her lately, she hasn't been letting us go outside lately, like last night when I tried to sneak out Gorf was blocking me. Shits gotten weirder so don't act like everythings fucking fine Alex"

Alex grumbled. He removed his arm from around me and walked over to where Lukas was sitting puffing his chest out and crossing his arms as he looked down at him "Well at least I'M trying to be positive instead of mope around,"

Lukas laughed but not in a way that sounded like he was happy "Maybe if you can focus on reality you could realize something bad might be happening to her!"

Alex growled "Well MAYBE i'm trying to fucking distract myself.."

Lukas got up from where he was sitting and clenched his fists. I felt something well up in my stomach, I didn't feel good, I felt like something bad was gonna happen.

"You can't be serious she's been in there for a LITTLE while Alex and the fact you think she's in perfect condition fucking AMAZES me,"

I started hyperventilating, I don't like where this is going. I sat on the end of my bed, frozen, hyperventilating, clenching onto my sheets.

"WELL WHAT IF I DON'T THINK SHE'S IN PERFECT CONDITION?" Alex started "IN FACT? WHAT IF I THINK SHE'S DEA"

"Alex please stop," I said shakily. My hands wrapped around my stomach and my head was facing completely down, I wanted to cry.

Alex shuts up. Lukas is shaking, he looks like he wants to punch Alex but he also has sadness in his eyes. We all knew what Alex was gonna finish with. Alex backs up from Lukas, looking down and covering his mouth. I could hear him mumble very faintly but not enough to make out what he was saying.

After a couple minutes I stumbled up and reached for the door. I needed to be anywhere but here right now. My hand shakily grabbed the door handle, Nobody made a sound. I gently shut the door as I stepped out. I made my way over to the couch and lied down. I shut my eyes tightly trembling.

Alex' POV  
\--------  
I stood there silent after Ethan left. I didn't mean to say that. I was trying to get the courage to say something, to say anything.

"I.i-i'm sor-- i'm sorry," My voice strained.

Lukas stayed silent, He looked so hurt, I didn't like seeing him like this. Just because I hate him doesn't mean he deserves to suffer.

I stumbled towards Lukas wearily, still looking at my feet "L-Luk..Lukas"

My throat felt dry, I looked up at Lukas but his head was down. He raised his hand in a motion which looked like he was going to slap me, I shut my eyes tight ready for imoact. But after a minute nothing happened, I opened my eyes a little then they widened in surprise.

Lukas was crying. His hand was barley even up anymore. He coughed out "F..fuck you..."

My heart strained "L..Lukas i'm sorry"

Lukas put his hands on his face and let out in a small hurt voice "fuck you.."

I stared at him, he made me wanna cry. I didn't want him to hurt. I raised my arms and slowly wrapped them around him, I felt him jump at the contact but instead off shoving my away he gripped onto the back of my shirt, my face was up against his chest, I could hear his heart racing. We hugged in silence and I started to pull away, my hands rested on his chest as his lingered on my waist.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Lukas,," I had regained some of myself "I didn't mean it I just- I'm so worried..."

"Just.. be more careful.." I could tell he was gonna say more but instead he closed his eyes and sighed.

He moved to go sit against the wall and I followed him sitting next to him. As he shut his eyes I leaned my head against him. I didn't want to leave him alone, I can't explain why. I wanted to keep him close to me.. I shut my eyes.

Back to Ethans POV  
\-----------------  
I woke up on the couch, my back ached and my sight was foggy, I sat up. I barely got any sleep last night. I got up ready to go back to the room and maybe move past what happened last night when I caught something in the corner of my eyes. It looked like... Alex..? No.. Swirlsey? I wish I wore my glasses. I stayed there squinting when I saw.. red... I saw blood. My eyes widened and suddenly I couldn't move. Swirlsey was hovered over something, blood splattered across the floor. I Stayed still when suddenly she swung her head back to looks at me. I gasped and stumbled back falling. 

"...Ɏₒᵤ ₩ₑᵣₑₙ'ₜ ₛᵤₚₚₒₛₑĐ ₜₒ ฿ₑ ₕₑᵣₑ..." she spoke. She then started laughing "ᵢ'ₗₗ gᵢᵥₑ yₒᵤ fᵢᵥₑ ₛₑcₒₙdₛ fₒᵣ yₒᵤ ₜₒ gₑₜ ₜₕₑ fᵤcₖ ₒᵤₜ ₒf ₕₑᵣₑ" and with that she started counting. something was off about her.

I scrambled to get off the floor and ran for the door and I kept slipping. My hands we're sweaty, I was trying to get the door opened. As she said '1' I got it opened and slammed it behind me. I was out of breathe as I slid down onto the floor.

Alex had started coming near me as well as Lukas "Dude what happened?!"

I stumbled over all my words, unable to explain the horror I just experienced. After a minute or two I calmed myself, I had to explain one way or another. "She- she was- and there was blood- and she- and chased me- and,"

Alex and Lukas looked confused as hell. I stopped talking for a minute "It.. it was just a nightmare," I decided I wouldn't say anything, I was probably imagining things.

Alex pulled me into a hug "God you scared me," Lukas placed a hand on me comforting me. I knew hugs weren't really his thing and that he's only gives them once in a blue moon so I didn't mind it.

After a couple minutes I was on my bed looking at cat pictures when swirlsey busted through the door "Ethan! I need you for a photo shoot!" She looked so cheerful "Oh and I need you two after him for a future post!" she pointed at Lukas and Alex

I got up from my bed scared. What was she gonna do to me, she was almost acting as if.. it never happened. Did I really just imagine all that? No.. I knew it was real. Right?

When I got in the main area I started posing as she took photos and videos, she had a sick look on her face. "I'm sorry i've been acting weird lately, Ethan! I just had no time to eat and it really got to me,"

Something in me felt sick by that statement but I brushed it off. After the photo shoot I hurried back to my room without another word, I didn't feel safe here.

Alex' POV  
\--------  
Ethan got back in the room, I took that as a sign swirlsey wanted us now so me and Lukas got up and headed out to the main area. Swirls looked pretty happy! I'm glad to see that her mood was looking up.

"Okay now I need you guys to hug and stuff,"

I. WH a t. I could feel my face heating up, I mean we hugged yesterday but that was totally different I was comforting him! I mean It's not like I liked hugging him and wouldn't mind doing it again and really like the way he holds me and the way I could feel his heartbeat against me and.. yEAH.

Lukas did the :3 face and came in to hug me, I grasped onto my really tight and pulled me into a big hug. I started squirming in his grasp and I decided to ignore how fast my heart was beating. I eventually slipped away and pushed him away from me gasping for breathe, my face red.

We did some more poses and ended up finishing faster than expected, Part of me wanted more, i'm gonna ignore that part of me. I started heading for the room but Lukas reached for my arm.

"Come with me," He started pulling me in the other direction. Swirls retreated to her room already, It was only us.

He took me up to the vents and while we we're climbing around the vents There was a big hole. Lukas climbed through the hole pulling me up, we we're on the roof. It was sunset.

"Wow I didn't know it was so late.. why'd you take me out here though you rat sbadsdjbshd" I turned to Lukas and he was staring at me deeply, it struck my heart.

He turned back to look at the view "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah.. beautiful.." I said but I was still looking at him.

He turned his gaze to me and I swung my head back to look at the view. I heard him chuckle and he put his hand on my jaw turning my face towards him.

I stared at him, I could hear my heart pounding, could he hear it too?

He pressed his forehead against mine, he smelled like cigerattes, I faintly wondered if he tasted like cigerattes too. His lips lingered over mine "mmm do you like me..?"

I stayed silent for a couple seconds before clashing my lips against his, he tasted like tobacco and bad decisions. My heart was pounding, he was cupping my face. Oh my god i'm kissing LUKAS. LUKAS MEYERS. Stinky rat boy was holding me on the rooftop as we kiss while the sun sets. Lukas Meyers was letting me press my lips against his, he was holding me, he was letting me taste the tobacco on his lips and was letting me run my hands through his tangled hair. I thought this would feel weird but it doesn't, It feels right, I feel happy, I feel complete. He pulls away from me staring into my eyes.

I laugh and burry my face in his chest "shut up stupid.."

On our way back to the room I was happy. I knew Lukas was too, that sunset felt like it lasted forever yet it was so short. I closed my eyes.

Back to Ethan's POV  
\-----------------  
I woke up, It was about 3 am. I heard something bang against the door. I wearily get up from bed and head towards the door, I didn't want to answer but something pushed me to look what was behind. I slowly open the door and something falls onto me.

"AGSQDH!!!" I yell a bunch of giberish as I fall onto the floor "WHAT THE FU-" It covers my mouth so I can't speak, I squint my eyes and see,, Sam..?

I widen my eyes and try sitting up, shes covered in blood, her face was stained with tear streaks. She looked so tired. Alex and Lukas wake up.

"Oh my god" Lukas rushes over to where me and Sam are as well as Alex. We start asking questions back and forth, we overlap over each others voices.

Sam shushes us "Please be quiet!" her voice is strained and shes breathing heavily "She- she- she's gonna hear you"

Sam starts to explain "She.. she isn't herself. This isn't the Emma we know, they're diffrent, they're scary" Sam started tearing up "I'm so scared.." Lukas goes to hug her.

"Wait swirlsey did this to you?" Alex asks, he looks horrified.

Sam nods her head. Suddenly theres a large bang outside and Sam jumps. Lukas gets up and starts heading towards the door

"Lukas wait!" Alex gets up to go after him.

"I need to see her. I can't believe thsi. SHE HURT SAM" Alex is holding onto him as he yells.

I get up "If anyones going then we're all going"

It's silent, we could hear footsteps outside. Lukas nods and opens the door. We leave. Swirlsey is out there, her back faced to us.

She starts laughing "ₛₒ.. yₒᵤ'ᵣₑ ₒᵤₜ ₕₑᵣₑ ₜₒ fᵢgₕₜ ₘₑ? ₜₒ ₛₐᵥₑ ₜₕₑ dₐy?" before she could continue Lukas slams himself into her. She starts laughing harder "ʏօʊ ǟʀɛռ'ȶ ɛʋɛռ ɦʊʀȶɨռɢ ʍɛ, ʏօʊ'ʀɛ օռʟʏ ɦʊʀȶɨռɢ ɦɛʀ!" 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WHO ARE YOU?!?!" Alex rushes to Lukas.

Swirlsey starts floating, laughing like a maniac. Something starts crawling out of her, Someone with short blonde hair, a knife, a pink sweater and.. "Yₒᵤ Cₐₙ Cₐₗₗ ₘₑ ₛₒᵤᵣₚₐₜCₕ!!" She has a sick look on her face, Swirlsey drops to the ground while 'Sourpatch' gets a firm grip on her knife. "ɨ'ʟʟ ɢɨʋɛ ʏօʊ ǟ ɦɛǟɖֆȶǟʀȶ. ʀʊռ." Lukas and Alex scramble away from her as she laughs, she then starts running towards us.

Lukas gets in a fighting stance. She laughs and throws Alex across the room. His head slams against the wall and he falls.

"YOU FUCKER" Lukas goes to punch her but misses. She laughs, giggles actually. She slams Lukas onto the floor while kneeling on him. I try to push her off but she easily shoves me onto my back, letting me hit the wall. 

"ₗₑₜₛ ₛₑₑ ₕₒW Yₒᵤ WₒᵤₗD ₐCₜᵤₐₗₗY ₗₒₒₖ Wᵢₜₕₒᵤₜ ₐₙ ₑYₑ, ₗᵤₖₐₛ ₘₑYₑᵣₛ" She raises her knife to stab his eye, He's kicking her (Or at least trying) I want to get up but every time I try my leg fails to work. Fuck.

Sam jumps on Sourpatch "PLEase.." Sourpatch elbows her off, she flies across the room, passing out.

"ˢᵀᵁᴾᴵᴰ ᶠᵁᶜᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᴹᴼᵁˢᴱ. ᴬᴺʸᵂᴬʸˢ" She slings her knife to his eye. He starts screaming, blood curling screams, and I can't even get up.

"LUKAS!!!!!!!" Alex starts running towards him, slipping and holding his gut. Sourpatch pulls her knife away only to keep stabbing him anywhere she can. She laughs, swinging her arm back and forth, she has the most sick look on her face. She eventually gets off Lukas, Letting Alex cradle him in his arms, Alex is screaming, telling him to stay awake, Telling him he loves him too much to let go. Sourpatch starts walking towards me. I wanna move but I can't. I'm so weak. I'm pathetic.

Sourpatch hovered over me with a sick smile "Bye Ethan Rey~" She started to swing at me but stopped. She started choking up blood, as she choked she laughed. She laughed until she collapsed. When she fell swilrsey was revealed to be behind her. She had a huge spear that she had stabbed Sourpatch with. A tear fell down her cheek. "I'm so sorry," I passed out. ===TIMESKIP=== It has been a week. When I first woke up it was in the hospital. Me and Alex recovered fast while we waited for sam and Lukas. Ironically Lukas actually had a blind eye now. I remember Alex squeezing him to death when he woke up. "Yo E? You're lost in space again," Alex snapped me back into reality, Me, Alex, Lukas, Sam, Emma (Swirls), and Cinder we're walking together. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help any of you guys" Cinder says sighing. "Hey it's okay, y-you we're on a trip" I say blushing, she's so sweet. "Yeah, well i'm just glad it's over," Lukas sighs out. Swirlsey furrows her eyebrows "I'm sorry about all the things she did to you, I should have done more," I place my hand on her shoulder, "You've done more than enough," She smiles back at me. Cinder chuckles "I think I left my phone at our place! lemme go get it! Sorry guys," "It's gud!" Alex yells as Cinder runs back. I'm so glad it's all over. I'm glad Emma's back and everyones safe... it's okay now.. I smile and look on. I'm happy, I'm okay. NOBODYS POV \------------- Cinder went far enough so they couldn't see her. She starts digging through the dirt. Mumbling to herself. Eventually a hand comes out of the dirt, Cinder grabs the hand and helps it come out of the ground. The girl who got pulled out of the ground looks around for a minute and then cheers "ᵢ'ₘ BₐCₖ BₐBY!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you read through all that I honestly hope you enjoyed it! Should I write another? Leave a kudo or something idk I just hope u enjoyed!


End file.
